goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
101 Dalmatians (1996)
Plot designer Roger Dearly () lives with his pet Pongo in . One day, Pongo sets his eyes on a beautiful female dalmatian named Perdy. After a frantic chase through the streets of London that ends in , Roger discovers that Pongo likes Perdy. Her owner, Anita Campbell-Green () falls in love with Roger when they meet. They both fall into the lake as a result of their dogs chasing each other, but they return to Roger's home and Anita accepts his proposal. They get married along with Perdita and Pongo. Anita works as a at the House of de Vil. Her boss, the pampered and very glamorous (), has a deep passion for fur, going so far as to have a , Mr Skinner, skin a at the to make it into a rug for her. Anita, inspired by her dalmatian, designs a coat made with spotted fur. Cruella is intrigued by the idea of making garments out of actual dalmatians, and finds it amusing that it would seem as if she was wearing Anita's dog. Anita soon discovers that Perdy is and is then informed by Nanny () that she (Anita) is, too, much to her shock. Some time later, Cruella visits their home and expresses contempt upon meeting Roger. Her initial disgust at them having a baby turns to excitement when she finds out Perdy is expecting too. Several weeks later, she returns when a litter of 15 puppies are born and offers Roger and Anita £7,500 for them, but they refuse. She dismisses Anita and vows revenge against her and Roger. She has her henchmen, Jasper and Horace ( and ) break into their home and steal the puppies while Roger and Anita are walking in the park with Pongo and Perdy. Along with 84 others dalmatians that were previously stolen, they deliver them to her ancient , De Vil Mansion. She also hires Skinner to kill and skin them to create her coat. With the family devastated at the loss of their puppies, Pongo uses the to carry the message via the dogs and other animals of Britain, while Roger and Anita notify the . A dog who had witnessed the stolen puppies follows Jasper and Horace to the mansion, and finds all of them inside, before helping them escape under the duo's noses. They make their way to a nearby farm, where they are later joined by Pongo and Perdy. Cruella arrives at the mansion and soon discovers what has happened. Furious, she decides to carry out the job herself, while Jasper and Horace attempt to search for them also. After several mishaps, Jasper and Horace discover nearby police on the hunt for Cruella and her henchmen and hand themselves in, joining Skinner who was beaten earlier while trying to kill Lucky (one of the 15 puppies), who had been left behind. Meanwhile, Soto tracks the puppies to the farm where they are hiding and tries to retrieve them. However, they outwit her and cause her to fall into a vat of and get thrown through a window into a pig pen. Shortly afterwards, the fleeing dalmatians (including Lucky) are found and sent home via the , while those looking for Soto the arrive at the farm to arrest her. In the police van, she belittles Horace, Jasper and Skinner for their incompetence before they are sprayed by a which she had mistaken for his bag. Pongo, Perdy and their puppies are reunited with Roger and Anita. After being informed that the remaining 84 puppies have no home to go to, as they have not been claimed by their original owners, they decide to adopt them, bringing the total to 101. Roger designs a successful video game featuring dalmatian puppies as the and Cruella as the and they move to the countryside with their millions. Roger and Anita have a baby daughter and a year later Anita becomes pregnant again Category:1996 films Category:Theatrical films